


Play

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: Mix Tape [13]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mix Tape Bonus Track</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place a couple days after "Stage Dive." There will be more shorts. The set seems to have taken on a life of its own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

Flynn arrived home on Sunday evening, worn out from a two-day family reunion marked by his mother's cold and constant disapproval. The support of his extended family had helped to some degree, but it had been a trying weekend. He was starting to accept that Yuri had been right, that there wouldn't be a mending of bridges between his mother and himself. Wearily, he hefted his duffle bag off the seat and headed for the door.

There was music playing inside the house. He could only just barely hear it from outside on the porch but, once inside, he recognized a halting version of "The Devil's Trill" being played on piano. It was coming from Yuri's room. Quietly, he set his bag down, stepped out of his shoes, and headed for the golden spill of light from his open door.

Yuri was perched on his stool before his keyboard, fingers jumping over the keys. He had a pen tucked behind his ear, and a handwritten sheet of music on the stand. He kept playing even with Flynn standing in the doorway.

As he tripped over a succession of notes, he asked, without looking up, "What's this one called?"

"You don't know what you're playing?"

"I've heard you playing it. Thought it might translate over well."

"You're close, but your tempo is off." He barely suppressed a wince as a phrase Yuri hadn't remembered correctly played out in contrast to the proper progression of the song. "Not to mention that you're missing a few notes. Move over. I'll show you."

He was across the room in a moment, practically knocking Yuri off his seat as he reached for the keys. He knew the right notes, and the score scribbled from memory wasn't too far off, but between the unfamiliar instrument and the need to correct as he played, his fingers fumbled over the keys. He didn't get far before Yuri shoved him back with a brief laugh.

"Get off my keyboard! You've got your violin, if you wanna play!"

His hands knocked into Flynn's, jumping ahead through the melody. The song lost what coherency it had as they switched between anticipating what came next and trying to play as one. It didn't help that neither was particularly adept at piano, or that they were pushing at each other with shoulders or hips. They'd given up actually sitting on the stool, and stood bent and hovering over it as they shoved against each other. All interest in the keyboard slipped away as each tried to knock the other out of the way to take pride of place. Jostled by the contest, the keyboard shook, the stool was in danger of tipping over, and their feet skidded over the carpet. Something had to give.

In the end, what gave was Yuri. Abruptly, he fell over sideways and, caught unprepared, Flynn went with him. He was pretty sure Yuri had done it on purpose. They'd landed mostly on the bed, and Yuri was warm and solid beneath him. Laughing a little over their scuffle, he was completely at ease with how Flynn was making no move to get off of him. Reaching up, he ruffled Flynn's hair as if petting Repede.

"Welcome home," he said. There was genuine warmth in his eyes that made the disappointment of the reunion seem far less important than it had not ten minutes ago.

The pressure of his hand changed as his fingers slipped through Flynn's hair, around to the back of his skull. Yuri pulled him down and Flynn felt something hard flick across his lips before they parted. He sank readily into the kiss, careful to be tender after having learned not to play  _too_  rough while Yuri had his piercing in. Still, it was difficult sometimes feeling it passing between them like a prize he could never win. Groaning, he settled in closer, thumbs stroking lightly over Yuri's cheekbones. It hadn't even been two full days since he'd left. He shouldn't be so overwhelmed.

Laughing softly, Yuri turned his head away and Flynn sucked gently as the piercing slipped past his lips. He sighed and realized his breath had quickened. The undershirt and button down he wore felt impossibly warm as Yuri grinned up at him.

"Miss me?" Flynn managed.

"Parts of you, at least." He grabbed Flynn's ass and gave him a squeeze.

In retaliation, Flynn rolled them over until Yuri was straddling him, then smacked his thigh hard enough to be sure it would sting a little through the jeans. He rubbed over the spot, massaging, hand creeping higher. Yuri's eyes glittered down at him. His smile had sharpened, taken on a hungry edge.

"Barely in the door and already trying to start something," he murmured. Silver flashed against his lips.

"You're the one who pulled me into bed."

Shifting over top of him, Yuri leaned down for another round of playful kisses. His hands stroked down Flynn's sides. The shirts had to go.

This time, it was Flynn who broke the kiss. He threaded his fingers through Yuri's hair, pushing it back from his face and letting his hand come to rest curled loosely on the side of his neck, a gentle signal to wait a moment.

"You're a bad influence, you know?"

"Sure." He agreed with a grin. "Any reason in particular?"

"I brought you something. Stole it, actually."

"Oh, yeah?" He sat back and let Flynn reach into a pocket.

"They had a piñata for the kids." He pulled out a strip of black satin. "I brought the blindfold home."

'Eager' didn't do Yuri's grin justice. "Feeling playful?" He pressed forward unreservedly, offering up his trust in an easy heartbeat.

Flynn let the blindfold slip through his fingers. They would get to it eventually. He brushed Yuri's hair back away from his face and kissed him, no longer amazed that they'd come to this point, but grateful all the same. He shivered as Yuri left open-mouthed kisses down his neck, allowing the piercing to slip pearl-smooth over his skin each time.

"You know…" Yuri mused. His voice was low and rough and Flynn shivered again, desirous little sparks shooting through him, exciting him. "…we could've used one of your ties." His tongue skated along the length of Flynn's collarbone. "Then you could've avoided becoming a criminal mastermind for my sake."

"Hadn't thought of that." It was getting a little difficult to think of anything aside from the sensation of Yuri's mouth sucking at his skin and the incongruous press of metal. "Don't usually look at ties and think 'light bondage.'"

"Mmm?" The vibration sunk into Flynn's skin, riding along with his pulse. "Sounds like a challenge. You heard of Pavlov's dogs?"

He felt the slippery fabric of the blindfold twined around Yuri's hand slide over his fingers. Should've known suggesting something like that could only lead to trouble. Smiling, he grabbed the trailing ends and wrapped his hand around Yuri's. He could handle a little trouble.


End file.
